


-No, Eggsy…-Yes, Harry.

by emptyheaded



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheaded/pseuds/emptyheaded





	

-Eggsy, Eggsy, Eggsy, _no_.

- _Please_ , Harry,-the boy breathed these words in Harry's chest, pulling it with his forehead.

-Do you think I can love you,-fired Galahad like a gun, his voice severe and unkind,- filthy, ignorant little boy!

-Why can't I?-he smiled gently and gloomly, rolling up his burning eyes to his mentor's face. He struggled and barricaded with that harsh, emptying coldness, which covered the boy's skin like the winter's rime, and thrilled more than the sound of a violent gunfire he had heard a pretty lot lately.

-No, Eggsy,- barely audible, these words he murmured, closing his eyes and rolling up his head. Close to giving up.

-Yes, Harry,- more confident, warmly replied the tenor voice, while his hands, trembling slightly, unbuttoned the last two buttons of the shirt. -I couldn't breath.-he spoke softly and painfully, pulling on harder.

-Well then, on your knees, my boy. There ’s something new I gotta teach you now. -With a mighty gesture he took the boy’s tight-shut underjaw and gently moved his hand lower onto his neck, crossing flushed cheeks(cheeks-sluts,-thought Eggsy and this horny alegory somewhat made his heart race faster as Harry’s finger slowly hooked him by the chin.

Weakness. Weakness in his knees couldn ’t help reminding of the mentor’s words. He wants it. Right now. And he speaks to him in a low vibrating voice so truely and passionatly, eagerly, although he didn’t let it know all with the voice alone. But his eyes gave him away. Never before he had seen  them burning with this amber of desire. With the voice of a merciful tyrant he spoke again once more, stressing each word and making the earth shiver under the boy’s bare feet.

-I said, get down. Now.

-And what about my filth? -asked more of the hurt self-esteem than Eggsy on the whole. The whole of him was full of aspiration, nothing on Earth could quench.

-I shall teach you a nice lesson, shall I?.-with these words Galahad pulled firmly on his shoulder, forcing him down, but no resistance followed. More. The boy ’s mellow, soft  descent showed his willingness and all he could say:

-Yes, Harry …

-Not yet what you think, my boy.-hummed Harry playfully over Eggsy's ear. The boy flushed crimson and turned his head in sheer delight under his mentor's hand, which grabed him hungryly by the hair. The man with the Knight's name alias aimed his devouring sight deep into Eggsy's soul. He made a few steps and stopped at Garry's back. A slender hand reached out to his collar as he bend down   and set it's fingers behind it, stringing. Another hand gropingly explored Eggsy's chest to find the bottons. One by one they opened a strong, white muscule chest, which showed clearly every breath, and he touched it. Slowly moving his hand down.

A second after gradually squot down, pushed one knee further so that he could stand on it. With a gesture he showed Eggsy to lean back and embraced him gently. When his head was at the right distance, Galahad craned one bit further to kiss Eggsy on the lips. 

-I love you,- whispered Eggsy secretly, looking drunkly into Harry's eyes.

-Rushing again, my boy. 


End file.
